Love & Live
by LittleMissLuminos
Summary: A fanfic about Luna and Neville’s married life
1. Love and meet

**(This is my third fanfic about Nuna,check out the first two fanfic first if you didn't,these three fanfic was connected together so you might get confused about something in this one if you didn't read the first two. They are Lovemeet and Lovetrust. Every character and their background story was properties of J.K. Rowling. This was take place at 2000.I'm sorry about the grammar mistakes and I hope you'll enjoy it.)**

After Harry and Ginny got married,Ron and Hermione was going to get married too recently. Neville had grown a thought of asking Luna to marry him. He had been planning about that,he wanted to propose her at their wedding when Luna got the bouquet.He asked Hermione to throw the bouquet to her. He had paid the jewellery shop a visit but he had nothing. Neville wanted something special and suitable for Luna. There were a few more days till Ron and Hermione's wedding,Neville had been thinking about the proposal for days. Luna sensed something went wrong with Neville,she thought maybe he missed his grandma so she came up with an idea. She talked to Neville about it.

Luna "Nev,do you want to pick up your grandmother to move in and live with us?"

Neville "Why all of the sudden you came up with that?"

Luna "I thought you missed her and she might be really lonely.You see,she raised up you and your father.Don't you think we should take good care of her?"

Neville "It's really thoughtful of you.But maybe start of at a dinner?"

Luna "So let's go to her house tomorrow night and have dinner with her."

Neville "Great."

Neville was glad that Luna even thought of his family, the thought of marrying her was stronger. He was thinking about proposing to her as soon as possible. Neville was sure that Luna was the right one in his life,the best thing ever come in his life was Luna. The other night,they head off to Augusta Longbottom's house where Neville was raised up. They bought some food and a soft scarf for her. When they walked into the house,they saw Augusta Longbottom was sitting on a rocking chair and she was sleeping. They walked quitely and they prepared the dinner without making a lot of loud noise. When the dinner was ready,Neville shake the rocking chair gently to wake her up. Augusta was shocked at first when she saw Neville was here but she was even more surprised to see a girl in her house. She ignored Neville and walked straight forward to Luna,Augusta held Luna's hand,looked her for a while in a very kindness way. Luna wasn't nervous at all,she smiled and holding her hand gently to lead her to the dining table. Neville felt like he can do nothing but just standing aside. It seems that she liked Luna,(who doesn't like Luna?) They sat down and had dinner. Augusta asked a lot about Luna,she wanted to know more about this girl.

"How old are you?"

"Which house you were in?"

"What job are you doing right now?"

"Are you Neville 's girlfriend?"

"When are you two going to get married?"

Neville's chin almost dropped off after he heard that,he was already busying about how to propose to Luna and that question really tricked him.

Neville "Gran!"

Luna "We're not sure about it right now,we'll tell you if we get engaged at the first time.Don't worry."

Luna went to the bathroom after she finished the dinner, at this time,Augusta asked Neville to come in to her room. She took out a small box from her drawer and gave it to Neville.

Augusta "It was left by your parents,use it soon."

Neville opened the box and found out it was a small yet delicate diamond ring inside. He hugged his grandma and being really thankful for having the great grandma in the world. Augusta had always been proud of her grandson, she had been worrying about him since he was born, she knew that she didn't need to worry or worry less about Neville at the moment she saw Luna. She knew that the clumsy,silly Neville had already grown up as a brave and strong man like her son. She burst into tears when she thought of her son,Neville always reminded her of him. It's like time traveled back to the day that Frank told her he was going to marry Alice. She memorized the day she first saw Neville when he was born,it's like her hand still have the heat from this little new born. Memories flashed in her brain in that moment. Granny knew it's about time for them to leave so she patted Neville's back to tell him to go back home. Before they head back to home,Luna asked about picking granny to live with them but granny refused. She said they just have to pay her a visit once a month would be enough and she'll be perfectly fine. Granny knew they needed some private space for themselves.

The couple walked back home with their hands holding together,Luna was curious about why Neville react so much when granny asked about their marriage.

Luna "Nev,what do you think about the question about marriage that was asked by gran just now?"In fact,that time when Neville asked about why don't she get the bouquet at Ginny and Harry's wedding,she lied to Neville. She wanted to get marry with him but she didn't want to give any pressure to him. She wanted to know how he felt about it.

Neville "I thought you said you were fine by now?"

Luna "I'm just asking."

Neville wanted to bring her to see his parents in st.Mungo's hospital tomorrow. He wanted her to meet them.

Neville "Are you free tomorrow?"

Luna "Why?"

Neville "I wanted you to meet someone."

Luna "Oh,I'm free for the whole day tomorrow."

Neville "Perfect."

The next day,Neville brought Luna to St.Mungo's hospital. Luna was a bit nervous about meeting Neville's parents and she was also a bit pissed off on Neville since he didn't tell her that it was his parents she was going to meet. When they saw Alice Longbottom and Frank Longbottom,Neville always hope they would recognize him for once but it always disappointed him. He introduced Luna to them and telling them she was the girl he was about to propose to by whispering it into their ears so that Luna remain ignorant. At the same time, Alice was staring at a cup of glass,Luna noticed and walked towards and took it for her. Frank was leaning his hand to a daily prophet but he wasn't able to reach it. Luna handed the daily Prophet to him gently. Alice whispered back to Neville in a weak,soft voice "G...good..." and grabbed his hand while she was saying that. Neville was glad that his mother was holding his hand. They left after that and when they left the hospital,Luna hugged him, she knew that must be tough for his own parents couldn't able to recognize him and being tortured like that.

Neville "I like to imagine that they were proud of me."

Luna "They are proud of you in every way." After hearing that,Neville was absolutely sure that Luna was the right one in his life. Neville wanted to propose to Luna at Ron and Hermione's wedding. But Hermione thought it wasn't a very good idea,he said what if Luna didn't get the bouquet,she can't make sure she gets it. Things might turned out to be really awkward she said. Hermione suggested to propose in Luna's birthday. Neville had to make sure everything went well on her birthday then,he need to plan everything and make sure everything went absolutely perfect that day.

A few days passed and it's the wedding of Weasley and Grander. Everything was just full of happiness that day and seeing how happy Hermione was made Luna wanted to marry Neville but she was a bit upset that it seems Neville weren't planning anything. She still felt warm in the white fuzzy cloak that Neville gave her on Harry and Ginny's big day. When Hermione was throwing the bouquet,it didn't went into Luna because Luna was disappeared. She went to the swing outside alone and Neville pushed the swing lightly and kissed her on the lips gently. They gazed into each other's eyes and smiled warmly.


	2. Love and proposal

Neville made sure that he wanted to marry Luna, but he had no idea of what to do. He didn't know how to propose or he worried that what if Luna refused. Neville had been thinking about that for a few days and he decided to seek some help from his friends. He asked Ron and Harry to hangout one night so he can ask about how to propose. They met at the three broomsticks at 8:00pm Saturday night.

Harry "Why did you call us out Neville?"

Ron "What happened?"

Neville "I wanted to propose to Luna but I had no idea how to do it?"

Harry "Congratulations!"

Ron "It's finally your turn to marry."

Neville "I have been thinking a lot about it but I don't know what to do. I don't even know if she wants to marry me."

Ron "No need to worry about that. I mean,you two are born to be with each other,you see, you two are both outcast and weirdos…"

Neville "Hey!"

Harry "Ron does have a point."

Neville "So how do you propose exactly?"

Harry "Well,I'd just asked her to go out on a dinner and I proposed."

Ron "Same."

Neville "I wanted to do something special,Luna was special to me. I wanted to make sure everything was perfect for her."

Harry "Maybe Luna wanted something simple yet sweet?"

Ron "True."

Neville "Maybe…"

After that discussion with Harry and Ron,he still have no clue about how to do that. Neville went back home and he saw the calendar and found out it was already February,which means it's Luna's birthday month. That gave Neville a great idea and the perfect opportunity to propose. He decided to propose on her birthday. Neville waited for Luna to come out from the bathroom so they can have a light talk about it. Most importantly,he wanted to find out which kind of proposal Luna wanted. When Luna came out from the bathroom after taking a shower, she was rubbing her long hair with her yellow towel. She saw Neville was sitting on the couch so Luna sat beside him and asked about how was his hangout with them.

Luna "Do you have fun?"

Neville "Yeah,they talked about lots of their married life."

Luna "Is it wonderful?"

Neville "Kind of. They did ask me about when is my turn but I guess you want to take things slow?"

Neville was trying to see what will Luna react to it,he wanted to see if she wanted to get married. On the other hand,Luna was actually a little bit upset about it. She saw how happy was Ginny and Hermione when they finally got married to their loves. Luna actually looking forward for him to propose,she decided to tell him what's in her mind right now.

Luna "I'd actually wanted to get married but if you wanted to go slowly,it's fine by me."

Neville "Are you upset about it?"

Luna "No,not at all. Besides,I might get busy these days because I've got promoted !"

Neville was actually shocked by it,not just because Luna was getting promoted also because she'd actually wanted to get marry. He was glad that he asked her but on the other hand,he started to think that her job might be a problem.

Neville "What's it about?"

Luna "First of all,I am now taking charge of a blog that was about comforting our readers issues. Secondly, I got to work at home. Isn't it great?"

Neville "That's wonderful,I'm so happy for you."

After that night, Luna started to work herself to death,she woke up at the morning. She started to read those letters from the readers while eating her bread and coffee. After that,she kept reading. Neville was still sleeping because it's Sunday. Luna had already thinking about the solution and how to comfort them. In fact,Luna got this job was because she can always heal people and lead them out from their miserable feelings. Once,a girl made a mistake in Qubblier,she got the wrong copy and almost handed it to the factory. Fortunately someone checked the last time and corrected the mistakes. Although it didn't made any huge chaos,that girl still felt upset and depressed about it. She hide herself in the lavatory and cried. Luna walked passed by and heard sobbing inside so she entered the lavatory and found out a girl was crying. Luna let that girl cried out loud and express her feelings. Wait till she was calm,Luna told her that it was her fault about it but she shouldn't blame so much oh herself about it. Luna told her to think it as a lesson to remind herself not to make the same mistake again. It's okay to make mistakes but not making the same mistake. That girl felt a lot better after that and this news spread all over Qubblier. Everyone knew about it and at the same time,there will be a new blog in the magazine so a lot of people recommend Luna. That's how she got her promotion. (Btw Neville is now Hogwarts Herbology professor.)

When Neville finally got up,he didn't see Luna sleeping beside him,he went down and found out she was already working. At first,he was hoping to take her out for a simple date but it seems not working. He prepared lunch but when they were having it,Luna was still thinking about the solution. She can't tell Neville about it because it's the readers' privacy. They didn't talk much during that lunch. In fact,they barely talked for the whole day. Neville decided to tidy up the garden while Luna was working. Before they went to bed,Luna fell asleep immediately,she didn't kiss Neville goodnight like she used to do. She must be really exhausted.

The next morning,before Neville headed off to Hogwarts, he waited for Luna to tie his tie. However,once Luna finished her breakfast,she've started working. Neville was pissed off about it. He barely smile for the whole day and even the students noticed it. Neville usually smiled warmly when some times he touched his tie or some asked about his tie but that day he wasn't wearing a tie. Students were gossiping around that he had a fight with his girlfriend. When Neville finally came back home after a whole day of working,he found out that Luna buried herself in a million pieces of letters and she had a list to point out the solution for everyone. She had worked nonstop after this morning,Neville went to the kitchen and prepared dinner quickly. When they finally sat down,Luna finally got some rest. She was really tired after it,Luna finished her meal in less than 15 minutes. That shocked Neville,she doesn't usually eat that fast unless she was really hungry.

Neville "You seem to be really hungry…"

Luna "I am."

Neville "Why?"

Luna "I didn't have lunch…"

Neville "Why?"

Luna "I've worked for the whole day."

Neville "You shouldn't skip lunch either."

Luna "Alright,I won't skip lunch ever again."

In fact,ever since Luna started worked on her own page, she didn't spend much time with Neville and that made Neville really lonely. He was pissed off a bit because Luna barely pay any attention to him. Actually,Luna worked so hard was because she wanted to finish all the work before her birthday,she wanted to spend the whole day with him so she managed to finish her work before her birthday but she didn't noticed that she didn't have much time with Neville. Until one day morning, Luna finally remembered it's her turn to make the breakfast so she prepared breakfast for both of them. When Neville came downstairs from their bedroom and saw food on the table. He sighed.

"Finally someone remember that she had a boyfriend."

Luna was a bit awkward so she smiled helplessly "I'm sorry,Nev." Neville seemed to be pissed off "Nevermind." He finished the breakfast quickly and left. Luna waved his tie and shouted in a soft tone "I forgot your tie !" Neville pout his lips and said it depressively "I can't wear my tie ever since my girlfriend turned into a workaholic." After saying that,he left. Luna was a bit upset about it but she finally knew she had been ignoring him for days. She knew she need to do something to make it up. Luna decided to give him a surprise. She had already finished most of her work so she kind of have a free week. Luna decided to pick him up after school. At school,Neville wanted to complain to Harry how Luna ignore him for days but Harry talked a lot about the happy life of him and Ginny. That made Neville wanted to marry Luna anxiously. She waited for him at the front door,she hide behind a tree and look for him. Luna wore a white shirt with a dark blue slip dress. When she saw a tall,brown hair 20 years old Herbology professor came out from that gate,she ran towards him and clutched his jacket with her little hand. She looked up and said "Surprise !" Neville seemed to be really shocked and surprised. While he was still shocked, some students saw them from school and shouted loudly "Professor Longbottom's girlfriend was here !" Harry walked by and stood beside that student "That was indeed his girlfriend but it will be his wife pretty soon." He smirked to Neville and Luna. Neville was a bit mad at Harry and seemed really awkward to Luna. Luna missed what Harry said,she simply just grinned. Luna pulled him and crossed their arms together and walked back home. She apologised while they were heading back home,

Luna "I'm sorry of what I did these days,Nev. Don't be mad at me." She smiled brightly while saying that. That melted Neville,he wasn't mad actually. He was just pissed off a bit. Neville caressed her head pempered,gazing at her like she'd melt in his sight. Luna prepared dinner for both of them and Neville asked about why she worked so hard on her work so hard.

Luna "Because I wanted to spend my birthday with you."

that made Neville was sure to know that he was going to propose.

Time flies and it's Luna's birthday. They decided to skip Valentine Day. That day,they got up late but Neville still woke up earlier than Luna. He made sure that everything was just as he expected. By the time Luna woke up,he had already prepared lunch. After they finished it,Neville took Luna to go wandering around. They were randomly walking along the street and Luna saw a carriage that can take them to where they wanted to go. Luna pulled Neville to sit on it. The way to their destination was pretty long but they did have a great time. There were great views on their way and they finally arrived. It took them to a beach at last and they sat on a bench to share the beautiful sunset. Neville gazed at Luna for a while and Luna turned her head to see Neville. When the sun light shined on Luna's side face,it make her look even lovelier. Neville leaned closer and he held her chin and kissed her. He can feel Luna's lip curled up into a smile while they were kissing. When the couple pulled away,they looked at each other and grinned.

Neville "Come on,let me take you to a special place."

He let her eyes folded and held her hand to lead her to that special place to both of them. He held her to walk through a secret passage and it lead to their secret garden at last. Luna's eyes were still folded. When Neville unfolded her eyes,it was a pile of dark and that frightened Luna. She was a bit panic and shouted to seek for Neville.

Luna "Neville! Where are you? I can't see anything." Suddenly,candles were lighten up and everything was clear. It was their secret garden,Luna was surprised. It was even more romantic that Neville decorated with a lot of candles around the garden. There were even some soft music that was played. Neville landed out his hand and asked gently "Can I have this dance ?" Luna "Always."

They started dancing around and Neville still stepped on Luna's feet. He smiled awkwardly but Luna stepped on his feet on porpoise. Luna whispered "That's a tie." Luna always have a way to make Neville calm and solve the awkwardness he made. When the dance was over,Neville got down on one knee and took out a small box. He opened it and gazed at Luna "I know I've always been a nobody but someone like me actually found a girl that I wanted to use my entire life to love her. Luna Lovegood, will you marry me?" Luna was already crying about that, she wiped away her happy tears and said "First of all,you have always been somebody to me,Neville Longbottom. Secondly,yes. I will marry you. I love you!" She hugged him firmly and still crying. When she let go of him,he took her hand up and put the ring on her finger. They kissed deeply. He slung his arm around her waist and behind her neck while Luna place her hand over his shoulder and neck. Finally they were betrothed and it won't took long to see a new wed couple after all these years.


	3. Love and marriage

After Neville proposed to Luna,they've started to plan their wedding. Luna wanted her wedding at spring since she was a little girl so they decided to have it at 20/3. They asked Harry and Ginny to help them to pick their gown and suit. Luna put on a gown that was yellow but it was a bit too much. Luna wanted something yellow on her dress since she believed that yellow will bring something good to a wedding. The next one was a off-shoulder and some yellow rose petals on the edge of the dress but Neville didn't really like it because Luna showed her bare shoulder in that dress. He didn't want anyone else to see except himself. The last one was tube top with a small white cloak and there were a yellow ribbon on the waist. Luna looked very gorgeous in it,Neville can't took his eyes off her. After that,Neville put on a white suit with a yellow tie. It was simple yet appropriate and really matched Luna's wedding gown. They then discussed about the wedding venue so they went to different places, they went to the church that was where Harry and Ginny got wed but it was a bit odd for them. They went to a beach,it was beautiful. The sea was a blue and the sand was shining,but both of them weren't really some beach person so they headed off to the other venue. It was in the middle of the woods,it was quite,peaceful. There were a pile of ground that was empty and beside the ground, there was a lake and there was a tree with a swing near by the lake. It looked so much like their secret garden back at Hogwarts(It was in my first fanfic). Their secret garden was the place that this couple confessed their feelings to each other after the war. It was a sanctuary for both of them and they rewind of many old,precious memories. They decided to have this place for their wedding venue. They head back home and discussed about the guest list.

Luna "Can we only invite our family andpeople that was really close with us? I just want that day to be simple."

Neville "I was thinking about the same way too,I don't want things to get too overwhelmed."

Luna "Do you think you'll be able to invite your parents to come?"

Neville "I've thinking to make a vision to make them see."

Luna "That might work."

Neville "Ok,so that's it for the guest list. We're done !"

Luna "Um…we're not done,I've got something to ask you?"

Neville "Go on."

Luna "I have been thinking about it. Neville,do you want to have a baby?"

Neville "Of course! I want to build a family with you."

Luna "But how many?"

Neville "Maybe around 100?"

Luna "You're joking,aren't you?"

Neville "Of course,I'm kidding.I was thinking maybe around 1 or 2 ?"

Luna "Great.But can we wait for maybe 3-4years?"

Neville "As you like."

The next day,they went to visit St.Mungo's hospital and asked them if Mr and Mrs Longbottom to come to their wedding but the doctor there wasn't sure that if it's safe. So they asked about if they can set up a vision for them to see. Fortunately that will be fine,so they spent a day to work with it. Very soon,it was there big day. The wedding started at 10:30am. They got up at 7:00am and they set up a tent for place to wait and get ready.They put on their suit and wedding gown and Luna started to put on make up and do her hair. She tied her hair in a half up, half down and decorated with some white and yellow flowers.She then applied foundation and set it with some powder,and put on some natural eyeshadow and some brown mascara. After that,she put on some natural pink blush and applied a pink lipstick. Luna put on a white,thin lace and waited at the tent. In the same time,Neville was out and talking with the guest. Ginny,Harry,Ron and Hermione arrived and all of them were in yellow clothes. They remembered Luna once said yellow would bring good luck to a wedding. Finally the ceremony started, all the guest sat in those white chairs that was prepared by magic. Everyone was waiting for the bride and Xenophilius came out from the tent and lead Luna came out. He held Luna's left hand and her right hand was holding the bouquet that was with yellow and white flowers which matched the flowers on her hair. Everyone gasped when they saw Luna,she was unbelievably gorgeous. Luna smiled in a very blessed way and that make her even more pretty.Granny was really glad that her boy finally married and it's with such a beauty. She burst into tears,it's like back when Frank married Alice. Even the Frank and Alice Longbottom didn't see Luna in person,they were shocked by seeing a beauty in the vision. Neville's mind gone blank he knew Luna was a very beautiful girl but he was still stunned by how she looked that day. She was a pure fairy like she's come from heaven or wonderland. It's like her beauty wasn't belong in this mortal world. They were lucky that they got Dumbledore to witness their marriage.

Dumbledore "You may now kiss the bride."

The couple kissed deeply,Xenophilius cried a bit,his darling was married. He won't get used to it in a short time, he sure will be missing her but he was glad that Luna was married to a great man. Time passed while everyone was blessing and it time for the bouquet. Luna throw it to a girl randomly and at last it fell into Cho's arm. He guest just spent their day with a bunch of dancing and eating. The wedding lasted till 9:30pm but Luna,Ginny and Hermione left early at around 6:00pm to get Luna ready for something really important at night. They got back to their house and asked Luna to had a bath and she had been really nervous yet thrilled about it. Ginny and Hermione started to teach Luna how to prepare for that night. They prepared a large,loose,white one piece,they thought that Luna weren't those kind of sexy girl so they decided to have a pure with a bit sexy concept. They told Luna don't be nervous and enjoy it,they did tell Luna it might be painful for the first time.

"Did you waxed?"

"Is your bra and your underwear match?"

"It might hurt for the first time."

"Just don't be nervous."

"I think it will be pretty interesting if you take a bit of the lead but don't worry about Neville,he might be delighted."

"Just enjoy it,after the pain,it will be kind of satisfying."

On the other hand,the wedding was over and the guest started to leave but not Harry and Ron. They bought some beer and started to make him drunk. They talked about it a lot,from how they met,what they had been through and told him how to take sexual actions.

"I still remember how you two first met."

"I remembered about that little moon,it's was a little kitty that was full of cuteness."

"You are going to turn into a man after this night,enjoy it."

"The first time might be a bit clumsy but it was memorable."

"Remember to use a protection spell or else we might see Longbottom junior after a couple months."

They had been drinking for almost an hour and they sent Neville home. In fact,they've planned this to help them, they knew they that both of them had no experience so they gave them a little help. Neville went back home and headed off to take a shower. After he had finished,he put on a stripped night shirt.He headed off to the bedroom. Neville saw Luna was sitting on the bed and gazing at him, they looked at each other and smiled in a very shy way.

Neville climbed in to the bed and leaned forward to Luna and kissed her on the lips lightly. They smiled at each other after that kiss,Neville leaned back and kissed her again but this time with his tongue swam in her mouth. Luna didn't resisted and gladly returned the favor by placing her tongue inside Neville's mouth. Neville deepened the kiss by buried his tongue deep inside Luna's throat. He gently placed his arm around her waist to pull her closer. Luna put one of her hand on Neville's back neck,the other one was unbuttoning his shirt. Neville ended the kiss suddenly,he was shocked by this action of Luna but she gently brushed her lips on Neville's. Luna finished unbuttoning his shirt so revealed his upper naked body to Luna. She was pretty surprised that Neville was actually quite fit. She blushed a bit and she remembered what Ginny and Hermione said. So Luna touched Neville's nipple by using her finger. Neville's face blushed madly and he had grown an erection. Luna felt that and smiled in a seductive way, Neville started to gain up his courage and slide is hand under Luna's shirt and caressed her back and tried to untied her bra. Luna felt that and she flinched a bit but Neville's soft touch made her calm down and so she assisted him and took off her bra and clothes. Neville had imagined what was Luna's body but when he finally saw it,he gasped. It was even better than he imagined. Her skin was very creamy and smooth. Her waist was slim and her breast was perfectly round. He touched Luna's breast and he felt her nipple got harden. Luna bite her lips a bit and her face turned a bit red. Neville knew she was nervous and a bit shy. He pressed his lips on hers softly. Both of them was really shy, Neville kept asking Luna how did she felt. Is it comfortable? Do she like it? Luna always answered with a smile and nodded her head. Neville's erection had grown bigger and it brushed her leg, Neville's face had went madly red.Luna leaned up and kissed him deeply to calm him down from blushing,she whispered in his ears. "Do you want to?" Neville smiled shyly and nodded. After that he tooking off his pants while Luna took off her underwear. All of their clothes were on the floor. Luna bite her lips and looked really nervous since now they were naked. Neville held Luna's hand and whispered to her "Don't worry." They gazed to each other and Luna closed her eyes. Neville put it into Luna and moved slowly, he was worried that Luna might get painful. At first ,when he entered Luna,she seemed to be a bit pain and that made Neville worryed a bit.

Neville "Are you alright?"

Luna "I guess so."

Neville "Should I stop?"

Luna "No,it's fine."

Neville "Are you sure?"

Luna "Yeah,Ginny and Hermione told me that might hurt for the first time."

He saw Luna had calmed down so he trusted in rapidly. Luna was shocked and painful at first. Her shouted a bit "Ahh!" Neville asked her gently "Is it pain? Should I slow down?" Luna shoke her head and smiled to him. She found out that was pretty satisfied and she started to enjoy it. Luna closed her eyes and a moan escaped from her throat and Neville had been mad for that beautiful sigh. Neville knew he wanted to hear it one more time and he was really glad that he was the men who made her come up with that sound. Neville started to trusted rapidly to make Luna satisfacted. She moaned and shouted Neville's name. Luna rapped her leg around Neville's upper body and pushed up her hip to make it easier to Neville.

They had a wonderful night and they slept by dawn after the whole night of shagging. They slept with one of Neville's arm around Luna and Luna rest on the other arm of his. After a couple hours, Luna woke up and trying to get out of the bed but Neville's arm tied with her really firmly. Luna turned around and gazed at him. "I know your awake. Let me go,I'm hungry and I would be thankful if you let me had some food,Mr Longbottom." Neville opened his eyes and smirked "I'm hungry too,can you help me with it, Mrs Longbottom?" He said that in a very sexy and seductively way. He pulled Luna closer to his bare body and Luna was shy to look straight at it so she turned around her face. Neville took her chin and turned over her face and found out she's blushing. "Now you are shy,I seems to remember that someone leaned forward to kiss me deeply yesterday night." Luna turned her face around and didn't answer that.

Neville pressed her body down and sat on top of her and leaned down to kiss her and caressed her bare body. He kissed her neck and touched her breast. He brought one of her nipple and suck it in and licked it. That made Luna really satisfied and Luna decided to return the favor so she adjusted the position so she could suck it and that really made Neville thrilled for that,he moaned and enjoyed the moment. They had shagged again and they barely left the bed that day. The life of being married started,what will happen on their honeymoon trip?


	4. Love and honeymoon

**(In this fanfic,Fred was alive and the Weasley twin's business went great.They even opened up a restort.)**

23/3-25/3 was the date of their honeymoon trip. Luna had been a bit tired after those night of how Neville pleasured her. Neville knew that she was exhausted so he helped her to pack some of her stuffs and planned most of the schedule. He booked the hotel that was opened by Weasley twin. Luna went shopping with Ginny before the trip. She bought some new clothes and cosmetics and when she got back home,Neville had already packed most of the luggage for Luna. He went to prepare dinner while Luna was packing the rest of her things. Before they went to bed,Neville saw Luna was combing her hair with a small comb so he took it over and combed her hair gently.

Neville smiled and said "Your hair sure is soft." Luna gazed at him and bite her lips. They went to bed a gave each other a light kiss and said goodnight. Their sleeping position was really interesting,they faced each other and Luna's face was reached to Neville's chest and Neville rapped his arm around her waist every night.

The other morning,they woke up at around 10:30am. They checked their things and prepared food for the cat,they got ready really fast. Luna prepared some bread inside her bag and shared it with Neville at the train. She fell asleep on Neville's shoulder while on the train.They arrived at the resort around 11:45am. The resort was a big building that was similar to a castle,it was luxurious on the outside but inside was a place that was full of wonder andmagical,there were separated into four wings. There were the family wing,couple wing, friend wing and the single wing. Different wing had different service which fitted each customer's situation. For example,in the couple wing each restaurant had booths for two or four. It also had different shops to shop for and it even had different concepts balls to let the couple have fun. Neville knew Luna must be hungry at this point of time so they checked in quickly and went to a restaurant to have lunch. When the lunch was done,they went up to check on if anything in that room was fine. The bedroom was simple,on the right hand side of the room was the bathroom and there was a big bathtub. On the bedroom there was a large bed in the middle,two sofas beside it and placed it oppositely. There was also a small table in the middle of two sofas. When Luna was in the bedroom,she was busy to unpack the luggage so Neville went to the bathroom and check if everything was fine. He found out there were only two towels. So he made a phone call to the resection to take some towels. After that,they went down to have some shopping. Luna pulled Neville into a clothes shop and picked up a few clothes for Neville to try. She picked a grey shirt and a black sweater for Neville.

Luna "You should buy it."

Neville "I think I'll pass,I have enough clothes."

Luna "I didn't saw you buy any clothes since forever."

Neville "It's just…I don't have to buy it."

Luna "You don't like it?"

Neville "I like it."

Luna "Anyway,I'm buying it."

Luna bought it and gave it to Neville as a gift,they kinda just wandered around in the resort. Neville always walk slowly if he was with Luna,he knew Luna can't walk as fast as he can so every time he controlled his footsteps to walk same as Luna. Neville saw a delicate bouquet that was full of small jewellery,he walked in with Luna. Neville picked a necklace for her. It was a silver necklace with a small book. He wanted to buy it for her so he walked straight to the counter but Luna pulled him.

Luna "You've already bought me a necklace on Valentine Day,remember? It's still on my neck."

She pointed the necklace that on her neck and gazed at Neville. Neville seemed to be a bit awkward so he put back the necklace to the rack. He held Luna's hand and smiled in an nervous way. Luna gazed at him and touched his face with her soft hand. That calm down Neville, he thought Luna might be mad because of his carelessness. They just walked around the shop,he took a light blue ribbon and put it on Luna's head. Luna blushed a bit,they looked into their eyes and smiled.

Neville "How about this one? I do can buy you this one, right?"

Luna "Does it fit me?"

Neville "It's perfect."

Luna "So,thank you."

Luna pulled Neville to the counter and let him paid that. They got around in the street that was near to the resort. They walked by an ice cream shop and Luna stopped, she looked at the shop and walked straight towards it. He followed her and they stopped in front of the shop.

Luna "Do you remember once we had ice cream together when we first celebrate Valentines Day."

Neville "Of course I remember,do you want to have it?"

Luna "Let's share it."

They bought one cup of ice cream and share it together, they sat on a bench that was in a small park. Luna fed Neville with the small spoon that was provided to them. They ordered a strawberry and vanilla ice cream. Neville saw there was a bit in the side of Luna's lips,he took out his handkerchief and wipe it for Luna. In the moment,Luna leaned over and gently pressed her lips on Neville's. Instead of refusing,Neville brushed her lips with his tongue gently,trying to deepen the kiss. He placed his hand on Luna's head while Luna put her hand on Neville's shoulder. They ignored everyone that they were snogging passionately on the street. Luna stopped it by placing her hand on his chest. She gazed at him and smiled lightly. She walked to the swing alone and left Neville at the bench. Luna sat on the swing and started to swing,when she swung to the top,her shoe was dropped. She immediately stopped the swing while Neville was stepping forward to pick up her shoe. Neville got down on one knee and bring Luna's bare feet closer to him and put it on for her. He took out his hand from his pocket and let Luna hold his hand. They walked slowly at the beach and watched the sunset together. When they got back the resort,Luna said she needed to go to the lavatory. Neville waited her on a bench and suddenly Fred and George sat beside him. Neville was surprised and they showed the smirk they always show.

Neville "Can I help you?"

Fred "We just saw you today."

George "At the park."

Fred "With Luna Lovegood."

Neville "You guys saw it?"

George "Everything."

Fred "And that reminded us a thing."

George "We're holding."

Fred "A party."

George "Tomorrow night."

Fred "At the ship."

They took out a white invitation from their jacket,handed over to Neville and left. In the same time,Luna came out from the lavatory. She was curious about the invitation so she asked Neville and he explained everything to her. She wanted to go so she begged him. But since they didn't have any gown or suit,they went to shop a bit again.

The next morning,Luna and Neville decided to have a little picnic at the big file inside the resort. Neville bought a few food and borrowed a huge blanket from the resort. Luna put on a light blue lattice dress. Neville fed Luna with an apple pie, seeing Luna's mouth was full,he even still wanted to feed her. She shoke her head and pointed her mouth,she took the food that Neville was holding and put it in his mouth. Luna rest at the big blanket and looking at the sky comfortably. Neville laid beside her with his elbow under his head,gazing at Luna while she was looking the sky. He was curling Luna's blonde hair with his long fingers. Luna turned around and faced Neville,she leaned a bit closer to look at him better. She caressed his cheek gently. Neville pushed himself closer and kissed her lightly. They gazed at each other for a while. Time passed and it was already noon,they cleaned up and headed off to the restaurant. After they finished their lunch,Luna wanted to walk around. They went to a plant shop randomly and let Neville buy some plants. Luna didn't know about these plants but she asked him about the plants that he was looking at. He walked for half an hour and he finally noticed Luna.

Neville "Are you bored?"

Luna "No,it's fine. I found out that was rather interesting. Besides, these plants can made Nargles away."

Neville "Really? How about we bought this back home?"

Luna "Wonderful."

They bought three plants and they went back hotel to prepare for the ball. Luna put on a black open shoulder dress and a high waist belt and a lot of tiny glitter that decorated the dress like stars at night on that dress.Luna put on a little black high heels to match the dress. Luna looked stunning in that dress. She helped Neville to tie his tie like she always did. Luna reminded Neville that there weren't enough towels for them in the bathroom to let Neville ask for towels in room service. They headed off to the ship that was beside the dot that was connected with the resort. When they entered the ballroom in the ship,everyone was already dancing.They joined in and dance together. Neville seemed to be a bit awkward and uncomfortable. He saw many guys that weren't dancing were staring at Luna in a pervert way. Neville whispered to Luna and told her that he wanted to leave here and go to another place. Luna nodded so he held her hand and left the ballroom. They went to the deck and dance on their own. They started dancing again,only this time Luna felt a bit uncomfortable. Her high heels were killing her,they made her felt really painful. At last,she sprained her ankle. Neville assisted her to sit at the bench,he took off her high heels. Then he put her leg on his lap and started messaging her ankle to make her feel better. Luna just smiled at him while he was messaging her leg. After a few messaging,Luna's ankle was a lot better but she can't walk instantly.

Luna "You learned how to message?"

Neville "When I was fourth grade,I went to Yule ball with Ginny and I kept stepping on her feet. After that night, I learned a little bit of it."

Luna "You enjoy time with Ginny,huh?"

Neville "Is that a trick question?"

Luna "Sort of."

Neville "How about you went to Slughorn's Christmas party with Harry at your fourth grade?"

Luna "You're being jealous?"

Neville "Sort of…"

Luna "Don't you remember that dance we had that night?"

(That was from Love meet chapter Love tremble.)

Neville "That's different…"

Before Neville can be able to finish that sentence,his mouth was being stop by Luna. She leaned forward and gladly pressed her lips on his. Neville brushed her lips with his tongue and tried to deepen the kiss. His tongue greedily buried deep down inside her throat and tasting this sweet,fantastic sensation. Neville put his hand on Luna's neck and grabbing her hand softly. Neville changed the position of his hand from her neck to her waist. He pulled Luna closer to himself. Neville put away his lips and turned his head to Luna's neck. Luna refused that and leaned back,she held his hands firmly and gazed at him. Thinking that he always went mad after a kiss. Luna tried to stand up but it was difficult for her. Neville came up with an idea and he smirked lightly. Neville helped Luna to sit back and gently took off her shoes and let her hold it. After that,Neville carried up her and start walking back to the hotel. Luna was obviously shocked by that action and so she covered her face with her left hand and grabbed her shoes with the other hand.

Luna "What are you doing?"

Neville "Well,you can't walk."

Luna "That doesn't mean you can do this! In public."

Neville "You think it's embarrassing?"

Luna "Yes,obviously!"

Neville "Then I guess I need to walk faster."

Fortunately,the ship weren't far to the resort. Neville walked a few minutes back to the hotel. When they came back to the room,he gently placed Luna to the bed. Luna's face was madly red after that awkward and embarrassing situation. Luna didn't noticed Neville was smirking secretly.She quickly headed off to the bathroom and bath herself in the hot tub. She didn't want her hair to get wet so she tied her hair in a bun. Luna felt really comfortable and peace when she was surrounded with hot water. She closed her eyes and just chilling. Suddenly the doorbell rang and that woke her up,she knew Neville will get the door so she closed her eyes again. After taking the towels,Neville knocked the bathroom door.

Neville "Luna,can I come in and put down the towels?"

Luna "Sure."

Luna turned her face towards the wall and deepened herself inside the water. While she was facing the wall, she didn't saw that Neville was holding a towel and walking towards the bathtub without making any noise. He quickly rapped Luna with that big towel before she even realized. In less than a minute,he carried Luna that was rapped with that big towel to the bed. Neville put her down lightly and used the towel to wipe away the water that was left over her body. When Luna finally realized what was happening,she screamed loudly. Luna blushed hardly and she covered her face with her hands. After wiping her body dry,Neville pushed her lightly and let her laid at the bed under him. Luna's face was still red and hot,she never thought that Neville would be that desperate. She was too shy to look at him after what he did so she tried to turn away her face but Neville turned her face towards him gently. Then he kissed her on the lips deeply. At first,Luna kept her lips close to refuse Neville but he licked her lips with his tongue. Luna accidentally opened her mouth and Neville's tongue went inside quickly and buried deep down inside her throat. Luna gazed at him and she melt in that kiss at last. She closed her eyes and started to return the favor by putting her tongue inside Neville's throat. That deep,sweet kiss lasted for a few moments and Neville started to kiss Luna's neck. While he was practically eating her neck,Luna loosened Neville's tie and unbuttoned his shirt. Neville caressed her shoulder gently and went to her breast. He took off his shirt and cupped her breast. He felt her nipple was hardened in his touch. Luna moaned out a bit,then he untied Luna's bun and let her hair loose. Neville played her hair before he gave another kiss to her. Luna softly placed her hands in his breast and gazed at him. She felt he had grown an erection but before she leaned up to kiss him,Neville had already put his lips on her's and tasted her sweetness. He took off his pants and adjusted his position. Neville kissed Luna again and caressed her body, he put his "little brother" in Luna and started to thrust rapidly. Luna moaned out loudly and screamed Neville's name. She rapped her leg around his waist and pushed up to make it easier for Neville. Luna placed her hand around Neville's neck and inside his hair. They had a wonderful night and that exhausted both of them. Neville gave a light kiss to Luna as an ending. Luna fell asleep immediately after that shag. Neville gazed at her and touched her lips with his long fingers gently. He always thought of that how pretty and how kind Luna is. Neville rewind that is it possible for girl to be so perfect. Kind, smart,brave,thoughtful and beautiful. In the pass,he always felt he didn't deserve such great girl but now Luna always made him felt safe and comfortable. He can always be himself and not worrying about being clumsy. He was glad that a girl like her loved him so much. Neville kissed her forehead lightly and slept beside her.

The next morning, Neville remembered that Luna's leg was still hurt so he planned to take a carriage and just toured around. He tried woke Luna up by shaking her shoulder but it's not useful. She turned around and avoided his calling. Neville went down to buy breakfast while she was still sleeping. After he bought the breakfast, Luna was still sleeping. He had to use the last idea that was got in his mind. Neville sat beside her and leaned down and pressed his lips on hers lightly. Luna got up immediately and pat his stomach. She acted a bit pissed to him. Luna frowned and pouted and turned around him. Neville smirked and pat her back lightly.

Neville "Are you mad at me?" Luna didn't answer him and even curled her arms around. Neville hugged her from the back and kissed her cheek. Luna was surprised and pushed away him. She rushed into the bathroom and brushed her teeth. Neville stood in front of the bathroom door and said "I've bought breakfast and I put it on the table." After that he sat on the couch and read the newspaper that he just brought with the breakfast. When Luna was done,she came out and started to have her breakfast in bathrobe. Neville pretend to be reading the newspaper but in fact he was watching Luna. He put the newspaper lower and pretend he was just reading the newspaper. Neville thought that he disguised well,he had never been a good actor so of course Luna found out. She walked towards him and grinned.

Luna "Were you staring at me?"

Neville turned his face around and said "No!"

Luna smiled and went to put on a bit makeup. She knew Neville was staring at her,she saw his eyes was looking at her secretly through the mirror. After she finished getting ready,they went to the carriage and have a simple tour. Neville had prepared some bread for Luna to have it. They hold their hand and watched the view together. Soon,their honeymoon trip was over and they started their new-wed life.


	5. Love and beer

Harry and Ron asked Neville to hangout at Friday night to have a drink. Neville told Luna about it on Monday night before they sleep. His hand was caressing Luna's cheek and he asked her about it.

Neville "Hey babe,I'm going to hangout with Ron and Harry this Friday night."

Luna "May I know the address?"

Neville "It's just the three broomstick. Why?"

Luna "Well,you're not a good drinker so if anything happened to you,I can come and pick you up."

Neville "What could happen?"

Luna "Anyway,don't drink too much. Like I said,you're not a good drinker."

Neville "Alright,good night."

He leaned closer and kissed Luna on her lips lightly. After that,Neville slung his arm around her waist like he did every night. Luna usually rest her leg around his. They had this sleeping position since they slept together. Soon,it's Friday night. Luna stayed at home and just spent some quiet time with the cat they had and herself. She read a few books about those special magical creatures. Neville met up with them and started talking a lot about their life. They had drunk a lot and time flies and it's already 3:45am. Of course,almost three of them passed down. Luna checked out the time and found out it's that late. She put on her jacket and headed off to the three broomsticks. When she arrived there,she saw Neville,Ron and Harry was sitting around a table that was full of empty beers. They were murmuring about something that no one could possibly understand. Luna walked straight towards Neville and tried to wake him up by shaking his shoulder. It wasn't working so she put Neville's arm around her shoulder and tried to leave. Unfortunately,Neville got tripped and Luna can't catch him immediately,he fell into a waitress and their lips almost touched. He was on top of the waitress and the waitress's back was on the floor. Luna was really pissed,she practically pulled Neville out of the three broomsticks and went back home. The good thing was their home wasn't so far to the three broomsticks. When they headed back home,Luna pushed Neville to shower. After the shower,Neville's mind was way clearer than he was drunk. He saw Luna sitting on the bed, pout her lips and looked really mad. Neville wanted to hug her from the back but Luna avoided. She laid down and moved her body to the edge side of the bed. Her back was towards Neville,he wanted to put his arm around her waist but Luna removed it. He can't kiss her like he usually did.

Neville "Are you upset ?"

Luna "Yes."

Neville "But Why?"

Luna "Do you even know what you just did?"

Neville "I was drunk so…"

Luna rolled her eyes and she pushed Neville outside the room and locked the door. She shouted through the door "You are sleeping outside!" Neville knocked the door loudly and kept apologizing. "Can I at least got my pillow?" She opened the door a bit and throw out his pillow. After that,she shut down the door as fast as possible. She ignored the sound that Neville made by shouting and knocking the door really loudly. She put on her headphone and listen to some soft music for her to get into sleep. Luna fell asleep quickly but she was still mad about it. On the other hand,Neville was unused to sleep alone and without Luna beside him,he felt really cold. He laid down at the couch and stared at the ceiling but still can't figured what he just did pisses Luna off so much. He can't fell asleep so he ended up sitting in front of the door of their room. He sleep talked that night,he kept mumbling about apologizing to Luna and saying he loved her. When,it was noon and Luna finally got up. Luna opened the door and saw him sitting in front the door. She was still upset about what he did last night even though he was drunk. Luna carefully walked through him,she tip toeing to walk out but Neville was woke by this action. He grabbed Luna's leg firmly and looked up. Luna tried hard to get rid of it but Neville won't let go of her.

Neville "What did I do last night actually?"

Luna kept her mouth shut, she really disliked what happened and kind of disappointed to him.

Neville "Please,tell me."

Luna sighed "You fell down on top of a waitress and nearly kissed her." After that,Luna finally got rid of that hand and went to the bathroom. She left Neville alone to think about it. Neville started to regret for what he did, he knew Luna must be really mad about it. He never saw her so angry like that. He went to the bathroom and saw Luna was brushing her teeth. Neville hugged Luna from the back, he slung his arm around her waist and rest his head on Luna's shoulder. Neville whispered into her ear and said "Don't be mad at me,alright?"

"NO!" Luna shouted and stepped aside and removed his arm and his head, then she pushed him out of the bathroom. Neville went to make breakfast for two and prepared everything on the dining table. When Luna came out,he held Luna's hand and let her sat down. He wanted a talk during breakfast but Luna finished hers very quickly. After that she went back to her room to read. She even locked the door and did what she does last night. Neville come up with an idea,he went out to buy some ingredients to bake. He decided to make pudding to comfort Luna. He spent the whole afternoon to make it, he even got dinner ready. Neville made a small card to apologize. He put everything on the table and knocked Luna's door and hide behind the kitchen. When Luna come out and saw the food and the pudding. She turned her head around but she didn't saw Neville so she ate all of the pudding and read the card. She grinned without noticing and at that time Neville pooped out from the kitchen. That surprised Luna,he smirk and said he's sorry and he won't do that again.

They finished the dinner together and when they were about to sleep, Neville came out from the bathroom and saw Luna was reading on the bed comfortably with her stomach stick with the bed. She didn't cover herself in the blanket so her underwear was revealed. He looked her from her small feet to her bum and to her slim waist. He stood at there and gazed at her for a very long time. When Luna noticed that the bathroom was empty,she got up and tried to go to the bathroom but Neville pushed her gently back to the bed. He began to kiss her deeply like it's the last time he got to kiss her. His tongue buried greedily inside her throat and can't never get enough of this sweetness of hers. He caressed her face and her hair while kissing her. Luna placed her hand around Neville's hair and neck. When Neville cut off,Luna leaned up and pushed his head back down to give him another kiss. Neville's hand went down to her shoulder and her collar bone. He kissed her neck and caressed her shoulder.Luna's hand found a way to caress Neville's bare back under his night shirt. She rapped her leg on Neville's waist and moaned out a little bit. She started to unbutton his shirt and she bite her lips a bit while doing it. She throw away his shirt and laid comfortably to let Neville took off hers. Neville practically ripped off her shirt and undo her bra. Luna pulled down his pants to his knee and Neville immediately kicked that off. He started to cup Luna's breast and he leaned down to suck one of her nipple while he used his finger to tickle the other nipple to make it stand. Neville even bite the nipple that he was sucking for fun. That satisfied Luna and made her moaned out softly. She kept whispering into Neville's ears.

"You're doing marvelous,dear. That's wonderful."

Neville was glad that she liked so much,he went back to kiss her lips and Luna pulled down his underwear and free his erection. Luna gazed at him and smiled. Neville entered her and thrust gently at first but he thrust harder every time he got in. That made them both climax,Luna shouted his name out loud and caressed his back and rapped her leg around his waist. She screamed out his name when she come. When they finished,Neville pressed his lips on Luna's lightly and slung his arm around her waist while her leg was rest on top of Neville's leg. Before they slept, he asked Luna.

"You're not mad at me anymore,right?"

"Of course not,silly. You must be exhausted after that, sleep now and good night."

"Although I'm tired,I never got tired of doing it with you."

Neville smirked and said that.They closed their eyes and fell asleep together.


	6. Love and night

(This fanfic was 4 years after the last chapter.)

Luna met Hermione and Ginny at the café one afternoon, they both said they had some news to tell her. When Luna arrived, both of them were already there. They just ordered water and they wore loosely T-shirt. Luna felt odd about it she asked about them and found out they were both pregnant. Ginny asked that when will they hear news from Luna. She thought about it so she asked Neville about it at dinner. She asked him while he was cooking.

Luna "Hey,did Harry and Ron told you that Ginny and Hermione was pregnant?"

Neville "No,that's great news."

Luna "Hey Nev,do you want to have children?"

Neville "Of course. Why so?"

Luna "So why…never mind."

Luna felt better when she knew what Neville was thinking. She decided to plan something special on their wedding anniversary. She bought some lingerie and planned the whole date. She spent almost a month to make dinner reservations or what they will do. She didn't tell Neville about it,she wanted to keep it as a surprise to him. Before the week that was their wedding anniversary,Neville had stayed at Hogwarts late to work. He didn't have much time with Luna. That made Luna really upset about it,she still hoped they would have a good night. At their anniversary's morning,Neville told her that he might not be able to come back for dinner. He didn't know that how much Luna had planned. That really disappointed Luna, she said "Why?"

Neville "Some students that failed their test so I need to torture them."

Luna was really upset about it. She almost burst into tears, Luna turned her head around. She canceled the dinner reservation and really pissed off. She was mad but she still waited him at home but it was almost 10:00pm. Luna was also a student from Hogwarts and she remembered that th curfew of it. She knew something was strange so she headed off to Hogwarts. When she went to the Herbology classroom,she saw Neville was in an very awkward situation. Neville didn't saw Luna was there,he didn't noticed. Luna saw his arm was pulled by a female student. He tried to get rid of her but that student even grabbed his hand firmly. He pushed her off and shouted at that student in a serious tone.

Neville "Get away! I'm married ! Although you were under a love spell,you shouldn't do this! My wife is waiting me at home and please let me go back."

That student didn't leave and instead she hugged him firmly. Neville tried to get away from her but that student grabbed his hand firmly,he can't get away. Finally Luna stepped out and shook that student's shoulder.

Luna "Excuse me,you're holding my husband's hand and so can you let him away." She was smiling to that student but her eyes were spitting fire. Neville finally got rid of that student and that student was terrified,she ran away quickly. Luna always knew her handsome,young husband could charm a lot of young girls at Hogwarts. She trusted Neville so she never ask. Apparently,Neville didn't betray her too.Neville looked really apologetic and he tried to explain it to Luna.

Neville "Luna,that student was under a love spell. She didn't mean it,I didn't do anything to her. We didn't do anything…I'm sorry Luna,I disappointed you…"

Luna "I know you didn't do anything,thoug I'm actually a bit mad. I trusted you."

Neville was actually pretty surprised and touched when he found out Luna trusted him so much. In the mean time, Luna was felt more relieved when she knew the truth. She trusted him but she felt insecure sometimes too. Luna felt bad when she actually saw that scene but after hearing the truth,she knew she was right to believe her husband. When he tried to explain more but his lips was blocked by Luna's. She pulled off and smiled to him. The only thing important was both of them trusted each other and after all Neville didn't do anything that betrayed Luna. Besides, Luna still have a plan needed to go on. They went back home and Luna pushed him to shower. Luna got everything ready and waited for Neville. She wore a black lace bra and panties and a large white shirt. Luna went to the bathroom secretly and hugged Neville from the back while he was showering. That shocked Neville really much, he turned his head around to see Luna and saw her hair was all wet. Her bra and panties were revealed because her white shirt was all wet. His erection grew, Luna tip toed and kissed his neck. Neville carried Luna to the couch and dried her hair with a spell. When he was wiping the water on her thigh,he blushed a bit. Luna leaned forward and hugged him. She was still in her shirt and her lingerie. Neville carried her to their bedroom and placed her in the middle of the bed gently. He was on top of Luna,he was gazing at her. Luna leaned up and whispered into his ear.

Luna "Miss it?"

Neville "Miss it everyday."

Luna kissed Neville deeply and stroke his shoulder and his back. Luna kissed his neck gently and used her tongue to brush it. She caressed his nipple with her fingers. He bite his lips and tried to take off her shirt. When he finally took it off,he saw the black baldric fell off to her shoulder. That really made Neville thrilled,he caressed her shoulder gently. He laid beside her and gazed at her.

Neville "You've planned this?"

Luna "Well,of course. Do you like it?"

Neville "I love it. Wait for me to cast the protection spell."

Luna"Oh, please don't cast that spell."

Neville "Why not?"

Luna "You know why."

Luna smirked in a naughty yet seductive way and he kissed her on the lips and he didn't noticed that his erection had grown and it was brushing between Luna's leg and made her moaned out. He took off her bra and robbed her breast gently. He sucked her nipple while Luna rapped her leg around his waist and his pennis was throbbing it. That made her desperately wanted him to enter her. She sighed and brought his face to her. Neville took off her panties and his entered her gently. He then thrust rapidly and Luna was obviously satisfied. She moaned out loud and shouted his name. "Ahh Neville!" Luna shouted out loud. Hearing Luna shouting his name and moaning under him was the most satisfying thing for Neville at night. Both of them climaxed and when they were done,Neville was curling Luna's blonde,long hair for fun. Luna caressed his face and gave a light kiss on Neville's cheek. Then she closed her eyes and rest her head on his chest. He slung his arm around her waist and fell asleep.

The next morning when they woke up, both of them were still naked. Luna tried to get up and make breakfast and start her second plan. She got up and made breakfast. She put on a white sleeveless shirt and a black minidress with a small white lacy apron with a little black high heels and black thigh high stockings. Luna brought the breakfast to bed and woke him up by pat his nose gently. Neville opened his eyes and saw Luna. She was holding the breakfast and it seemed like she was trying to feed him. Neville was surprised about that but he seemed to be like it. He opened his mouth and let Luna fed him. When he was finished,he chatted with her.

Neville "You looked like a waitress."

Luna "Do you like it?"

Neville "How can I don't like the cutest waitress I've ever met. And now,I'm about to eat some other thing."

He kissed Luna on her lips desperately,he greedily buried his tongue inside Luna's throat. He began to caress her arm and her shoulder. He started to unbutton her shirt and revealed a red lace bra. Neville kissed her breast while Luna was kissing his neck. Neville caressed her back under the shirt and took off her bra. He started to rob her breast and suck her nipple. Luna bite his ear playfully. He put down her minidress and stroked her buttock softly. Neville pulled away her socks and her panties. He entered her and do it like always,gentle at first slowly went to rapidly. Luna gasped and screamed Neville's name. When they were done, Luna fell asleep and rested in Neville's chest. Neville didn't fell asleep and he gazed at Luna. He played with Luna's hair for fun. Neville fell asleep after playing with her hair. The thing that both of them were hoping had secretly came.


	7. Live and shocked

Luna had been really strange recently,physically. She got tired really easy,she stayed at bed for longer time than she used to be. She also got hungry easily,she ate a lot more than she used to but she didn't gain much weight. Neville thought she might just be tired from working,both of them didn't realize something had came secretly. A random Saturday morning,Luna was preparing breakfast with Neville. Suddenly,she felt really sick, she rushed to the sink and vomited. Neville was really worried about her. He took her to the hospital immediately,he was really nervous and worried about her.

When the doctor came in with a few papers. Neville rushed to him and asked what happened to Luna. The doctor smiled and replied "Don't worry,Mr Longbottom. Mrs Longbottom was just being pregnant for four months." Luna was drinking a cup of water at first but when she heard that,she spilled it all out. Both of them thought of that night and blushed madly. Luna felt really happy,thrilled,a little bit nervous. Neville was shocked,he asked the doctor again. "Really?!" The doctor smiled and nodded his head,Neville smiled brightly and he hugged Luna firmly for a few moments. Neville let go of her immediately and asked "Did I hurt the baby?" The doctor grinned and replied "That was fine but just remembered a few things…"

When they went back home,Neville let her to sit at the couch and handed her some warm water and asked about her if she felt well. Luna just smile and nodded her head. Before she was pregnant,Neville didn't let her do too much housework but when he knew she was pregnant,he forced her not to do any chores. Neville knew she liked to do her job and all her work was done at home so he didn't stopped her from working. Neville sent an owl to Augusta Longbottom and Xenophilius Lovegood to tell them that Luna was pregnant. Xenophilius let her worked a bit less and Augusta came to visit and taught them how to took care a pregnant woman and baby. Luna wasn't as nervous as Neville,she just stopped skipping and walked normally like other people. She tried to keep herself in a happy mood and she always caressed her stomach and smiled happily. Luna became really lazy these days,she kept sleeping and when she got up,she usually just read or work a bit. Her job was reading some letter that seek for advice and helped them. It was a fun job and really suitable for Luna.(Chek it out in Love and trust chapter LOVE AND WORK.)

She worked at home and she just spent time comfortably. Although she did vomit a lot,it was just some minor issues. One day,Neville and Luna went to pregnancy check up.They saw the baby's small,tiny body but they still can't know if it was a boy or a girl. After pregnancy check up,they went back home and Luna sat on the bed,reading those letters from readers. Neville leaned down to her stomach and placed his head on her stomach gently. He was listening to the baby and he stroked her stomach softly. Luna gently touched Neville's head.

Luna "Hey,Nev. Do you know when is the first time I met you?"

Neville "At the carriage to Hogwarts at my fifth grade..."

Luna "No,silly. That was the first time that you met me,not the first time I met you."

Neville "You met me before?"

Luna "Back when I was in my third grade,I've lost my scarf and I was searching for it. I saw you were wearing a blue stripped scarf that looked so much like a Ravenclaw scarf,I've seemed to remember you were a Gryffindor so I felt weird. I looked at you for a long time during the game and I saw you were shocked when you thought you killed Harry."

Neville "That how you meet me for the first time? Man,my first impression must be awful."

Luna "No,I've found you were really interesting but I never got to see you after that until my fourth grade."

Neville "So did you find your scarf?"

Luna "Yes and that explained Nargles existed."

Neville smiled at his lovely wife and he leaned down to kiss her stomach. After that Neville put her blonde hair on one side of her shoulder and start massaging her shoulder and her back softly. Luna turned her head around and gave Neville a light kiss on his cheek. When she tried to turn back,Neville grabbed her face and kissed her deeply. His tongue swan inside quickly and buried it inside her throat just to have a taste of her sweetness. He placed his hand around her neck and her waist to pull her closer to him. He wanted to kiss her neck but Luna cut it off. She pushed him off gently with her hand on his lips. Neville looked like he was oestrus. Luna smiled helplessly, she turned around and laid down on the bed and closed her eyes. Neville seemed to be a bit pissed,he laid down and slung his arm around Luna's waist like what he did always.

The next morning,Neville brought breakfast to the bed and woke Luna up. Luna smiled and ate that breakfast quickly. Before Neville went to Hogwarts,Luna helped him to tie his tie. She tip toed and kissed his forehead. Neville kept smiling for the whole day,his students felt weird about it. They knew that he had the perfect life with his wife,he talked about it when they've got some free time. They didn't understand why he smiled like that for the whole day. One first grade told it to Harry and so Harry felt odd too. He asked Neville about it during free period**. (This fanfic,Harry was the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher so he worked with Neville at Hogwarts.)**

Harry "What happened,Neville?"

Neville "What what happened?"

Harry "A student told me that you had been smiling silly for the entire day."

Neville "Don't mind me,how do you took care of Ginny when she was pregnant?"

Harry "I just tried to keep her happy and comfortable. Why did you ask so?"

Neville "Nothing…"

Harry "No! Luna was pregnant?!"

Neville smirked and nodded his head. Harry smiled and asked more about it.

Harry "Well,that's great then."

On the other hand,Luna was planning for Neville's birthday. There was a few more days to be his birthday. She decided to buy some new plants and tidy up the garden. Luna went to some plant shop and bought a few Lady's Mantle,and she accidentally bought Moonseed that was poisonous. Fortunately she didn't touch it. When she got back,she started to place it in the garden. Time passed and it was Neville's birthday. At morning,Luna kissed him lightly before he left. When he headed off to work,Luna started to bake his birthday cake and the dinner. Her stomach wasn't so big so she can still wear something that wasn't so loose. She wore a teal blue dress and she waited for Neville to come back. When Neville came back,he was surprised of everything that Luna prepared. He gasped and smiled. Luna walked towards him and pressed her lips on his. They finished dinner and Luna pulled him to stand up and make him close his eyes and lead him to the garden. She held his hand and when they got to the garden,Luna let him to open his eyes. When he saw the whole garden was as magical as wonderland,he was surprised.

Neville "You decorated it?"

Luna "Mm hmm. Do you like it?"

Neville "It's impressive."

Luna "I've found a plant that was really interesting."

Luna lead him to the moonseed,she pointed at it.

Luna "You see,it's name was moonseed and my name had the same meaning of moon."

Neville got really worried when he heard that plant,he pulled Luna away from it and went back to the house.

Neville "Did you touched the moonseed?"

Luna "No,why?"

Neville "That was poisonous. It might hurt you and the baby."

Luna "Oh my god. I thought that could help getting rid of Nargles."

Neville smiled and touched her head "If that could help you from getting rid of Nargles,so I guess we can keep it but just don't touch it."

Luna nodded and grinned innocently "Ok."

That face really made Neville's heart melt,Neville leaned down and held her chin and kissed her. He kissed her deeply,after that night he kissed Luna,she avoided kissing after that. Neville haven't kissed his wife for days so he was desperate to kiss her. Luna didn't refuse this time so he slung his arm around her waist to pull her closer to him. That kiss turned out to be so passionate,Neville was practically eating Luna's lips. It's like Neville forgot that his lovely wife was pregnant. Luna cut off and knew if she didn't, things might turned out to be dangerous.

Luna "You can't control yourself,right?"

Neville didn't answer,he just gazed at Luna.

Luna "Well,if you can't control yourself,I guess we have to stop kissing during my pregnancy."

Neville "What?! No!"

Luna "That's the only way to keep us safe."

After that,Luna headed back to their room. Neville followed her closely and she took her night shirt walked to the bathroom. Neville stopped her by holding her arm gently,try not to hurt her.

Neville "How about light kissing,please?"

He begged her sincerely,looking really innocent. Luna smiled helplessly,she tip toed and press her lips on his gently. Neville can feel her lips was curled into a small smile. After that she pulled it off and went to the bathroom. Neville shouted behind her "I guess that's a yes?" He smiled warmly.

Time passed and Luna had been pregnant for 7 months. One night after dinner,she was reading a book on the couch while she was eating a plate of fruit that Neville had prepared for her. After Neville finished washing the dishes, he sat beside her and played with her hair. Luna listen to him talking about what happened to him at Hogwarts. Luna enjoyed listening to her husband about him sharing his day to her,she felt closer and connected with his life in a good way. Luna felt a bit thursty so she stood up and walked to the kitchen. Neville stopped her and let her stayed at the couch. Luna smiled,she knew what was in Neville's mind. Luna know he had been worrying about her all the time and she also know that he knew what she want every time. He handed over a cup of warm water to her. Luna drank a bit and placed her hand on his lap.

Luna "You know,it perfectly safe for me to go to the kitchen and took myself a cup of water."

Neville "I was just worried about if anything happened."

Luna "I will be fine."

Neville "Let me do it for you,alright?"

Luna "Alright."

After that time,Neville let Luna to take something or do something by herself. He can't control himself from helping her to do it. Neville knew Luna can't be comfortable when she was pregnant and by that time was fall. So he bought a lot of pillows to make her sleep well. He also bought a soft red blanket for her. When he came back home,he saw Luna was sitting on the floor and caressing the cat. Neville took out that blanket and covered it on Luna's back. She turned her head around and smiled happily. She hugged him and kissed on his cheek lightly. Luna had been covering in that blanket for a few days. One night,Neville rest his head on her stomach. He listened to the little baby and that baby kicked Neville, that made them laughed out loud.

Neville "Baby,you don't like daddy?"

Luna "The baby might just be really active."

Neville kissed on her forehead and laid down and fell asleep. Luna laid down and gazed at him,she pulled the blanket below his face and leaned her upper body closer to him and closed her eyes and fell asleep. After a few moments,Neville opened his eyes and slung his arm around her waist and gazed at her. Neville closed his eyes after gazing at Luna. The next day they went to pregnancy check up and gladly the baby was safe and healthy. They went to a furniture shop for baby stuffs after checking up. They had chosen a white wooden crib and a light perambulator that was easy to bring and easy to use. While Neville was paying for it and Luna just wandered around,Neville saw her standing in front of a wooden hanging chair. She was looking at it. Neville walked beside her after he paid.

Neville "You like it?"

Luna "Yes."

Neville "You want it?"

Luna "It would be great to have it but I don't think I will have time and ability to build this thing up."

After that,they left the shop and came back home. Neville had been thinking about the conversation he had with Luna back at the furniture shop. He decided to buy it and build it secretly to give her a surprise. Neville had been waiting for an opportunity for him to buy and build that, finally a chance landed on him. They were having lunch and Luna was talking about her work.

Luna "I need to go to that meeting and that meeting might go through the whole day."

Neville "I'm pretty sure that your dad won't let you stay there that long."

Luna "You won't be worrying?"

Neville "Your dad will be there,what could happen? Besides,you need some fresh air too."

Luna "Will you go with me?"

Neville "I better not,this is a meeting about work."

In fact,Neville was planning to build that hanging chair while Luna was out. He went to the furniture shop and bought that. Neville started to build that after he bought it back home,it wasn't too difficult for him. It only took him an hour to finish it. He placed the hanging chair on the garden. After that,he started to prepare dinner. When Luna was finally back, he let her to go shower first. When Luna was done,they had dinner and Luna seemed to have a full day.

Neville "So,how's your day?"

Luna "Wonderful,there were some new people came to work and Quibblier was going to have another magazine."

Neville "That's great then, so what will be in the new magazine?"

Luna "It will be focusing on more special magical plants and their relationship with those magical creatures."

Neville "That was incredible. Oh are you done?"

Luna "Yes,thanks Nev."

Neville took the dishes to wash like he used to do,Luna just sat on the dining table and looked at the back of her sweet, thoughtful husband washing the dishes. Luna grinned when Neville turned around his head to peek on her. He thought Luna was sitting on the couch and reading, when Luna caught him trying to stare at her she smiled sweetly. Luna wanted to hug him from the back but her stomach was getting bigger so she can't. She walked to him and stood beside him. They just had some simple chitchat. When Neville was finally done,he held Luna's hand and asked her to close her eyes and lead her to the garden. When they finally got to the garden, Neville was still holding her hand. He whispered softly to her ear.

Neville "Now open your eyes."

Luna opened her eyes and she was completely surprised. She gasped and covered her mouth.

Neville "You like it?"

Luna "Yes,absolutely. You bought that for me?"

Neville "I saw you were staring at it back that day we were shopping. I think you liked it and it must be tired to be pregnant so I wanted you to feel better."

Luna "You're really full of surprises,don't you?"

Neville grinned and Luna tip toed to kiss him. She gently pressed her lips on his,it was a soft,tender kiss.


	8. Love and birth

Time passed and Luna had already beed pregnant for 9 months. By the time of it was December so it was a little bit cold. One Sunday morning,Luna got up earlier than Neville. She wanted to cook breakfast for him,after all he had been taking care of her nonstop for the whole 9 months. When Neville was finally awake,they started to have their breakfast,Neville was a bit worried about Luna because there was only a week of her expected date of delivery so he had been more worried about Luna than her days of being pregnant. Neville didn't want her to go out,he was afraid about some accident happened. When they finished the breakfast,Luna got up from her seat and some blood was left on it. She was shocked.

Luna "Nev?"

Neville "What happened?"

Luna "I think I'd just bloody showed."

Luna was pretty shocked but Neville had been a little bit panic and worry. He took her to the hospital immediately, when Luna was in the hospital and waiting to deliver. Neville had been staying with her,he told Xenophilius Lovegood and Augusta Longbottom to come. Before they arrived the hospital,Neville didn't left her alone at the room. He held her hand firmly and trying to calm Luna down but in fact Luna wasn't really panic or afraid. She was actually calm and she was comforting Neville back.

Luna "Nev,don't worry. The doctor said the bloody show wasn't the most urgent situation."

Neville "But what if anything happened…"

Luna "Neville,as long as you were aside me,nothing bad will happen. Don't worry."

Neville "Right,you're right."

When Xenophilius Lovegood and Augusta Longbottom arrived. They were actually really worried about her.

Augusta "Are you feeling pain,dear?"

Xenophilius "Are you afraid?"

Augusta "Are you cold?"

Xenophilius "Are you hungry?"

In fact,Luna wasn't really pain or afraid of that,she was a little bit afraid but she sure that nothing bad would happen. The more of her feelings was that she was really looking forward to see the child of her and Neville. Luna had been imagining what her baby would be like,how would their life change…

The doctor came in and check a bit and they confirmed that Luna can deliver now. She entered the delivery room with Neville. He had never left her alone and he barely close his eyes. Neville was afraid that if he closed his eyes even for a quarter of second,the love of his life might left him alone in this lonely world. He held his hand firmly and looked at her while the doctor was preparing. Luna smiled warmly at him,it's like she was telling him that she'll be fine. The doctor asked Luna to open her leg and started to push the baby out. Luna pushed it and matched her breathing with Neville counting. Luna tried hard to push the baby out for a while. Some crying sounds were out and filled the delivery room immediately. The nurse carried the baby and handed it to Luna. Luna was shocked,when she held the baby,her heart was filled with happiness and joy. She burst into tears but she can only held the baby for a while before the nurse took her to shower. Luna was touched and Neville had already cried. Neville leaned down and kissed her forehead. He whispered to her ears "It was a girl." Luna smiled happily and asked "What should we name her?" Neville had been thinking about that question but they never had a discussion about it. He replied "I was thinking Pandora, Pandora Longbottom." Luna was shocked and touched "That's my mother's name…"

Neville "You don't like it?"

Luna "No. I'd just never thought about it. It was a lovely name for her."

At the same moment,the nurse came in with Pandora. They turned into the ordinary room and Luna fed Pandora. Pandora has little hair but we can still see it was blonde and she had the same eyes like Luna's. She has the same face like Luna. It seemed she will turn out to be a pretty little girl just like Luna. Neville helped to take care the baby and listen to the nurse about things to remember,he knew Luna must be tired after delivery so he let her to have some rest and get some sleep. After that day,they returned home. Both of them were a bit excited about the little baby yet they were afraid that if they were doing the right thing to the baby. After Luna finished feeding the baby,she can finally went to bed. Neville seemed to be worrying about something,he wanted to have a talk with Luna about his worries.

Neville "Luna? I've got something to discuss with you." He said that in a serious tone. Luna sensed that was really important "I'm all ears."

Neville "I'm not sure that I can be a good father."

Luna "Because you're not raise by your parents."

Neville "That's the exact reason."

Luna "Neville,you had been miserable for 7th years about why the sorting hat sort you in Gryffindor,right? And see, it turns out all of your concern was unnecessary."

Neville "But what if this time I am right about it ?"

Luna "Neville,listen to me and always remember it. You'll be a great father,I am sure about it."

Neville "Thanks,Luna."

Luna leaned forward and kissed his cheek and smiled "Goodnight."

Rise in shine and fortunately the baby didn't cry much in the morning,she had been sleeping for the whole morning. Neville and Luna thought that would save them much time but they were wrong. When Neville was preparing dinner while Luna was sleeping. The baby was sleeping in her crib that was in their bedroom. Luna was awake so she checked out the baby. She gazed into the baby and smiled warmly. Luna left the room and went downstairs to the living room. She looked at the back of Neville cooking quitely,he afraid to wake the baby so he tried his best to make no sound. Luna hugged him from the back like what she used to do but she can't do it when she was pregnant. Both of them missed that feeling,Luna rested her head on Neville's shoulder. She closed her eyes and feeling this peaceful atmosphere. Neville turned his head around a bit to look at his lovely wife. Suddenly,some crying sound broke this peace,it was Pandora. Both of them rushed to the bedroom to check her out. Luna held her warmly inside her arm and comforting her,Pandora stopped crying immediately. She gazed at Luna with her big eyes for a while and fell asleep again. She placed her gently on the crib and left the room. While they were eating,Pandora cried again. Neville went in and held her around his arm softly,he stroke her small face in a tender way. Looking at her made him feel calm. He held her and walked in the living room. Luna tip toed and whispered into his ear "Told you you'll be a great father." They smiled and had a lovely day.


	9. Love and baby(Luna)

After a few months that Pandora was born, Luna had a great time with her. Although it's a bit tired,she still felt a lot of happiness inside her heart. Luna never thought she'd love a life so much,she could die for it. Luna worked at home so she got to spend more time with her, Neville was tired after whole day of teaching but he didn't want Luna to take care the baby all by herself. Both of them were clear that it's a family everyone should help build it. Neville learned from Luna of how to take care the baby. The baby didn't cry much,instead of crying,she smiled and laughed more often. Everyday,Luna got up,prepared breakfast for her and Neville. Then,she breast-fed Pandora and let her laid on her. Pandora fell asleep when she was laying on Luna's breast. Luna always smiled warmly when Pandora sleeps on top of her. When Pandora was totally asleep,she placed her on her white wooden crib and covered a small blanket on her. After that,she started her work and she usually work till noon. She went to make herself a lunch and eat it quickly. She breast-fed Pandora again. Sometimes she talked with her when she was awake,they sat on couch and Luna was looking at her face and talking to her. Sometimes Luna told her about Nargles,sometimes she told her about the difference of life between Luna and Neville before Pandora was born and after Pandora was born. Pandora smiled happily when Luna told her about these. Sometimes,Luna worked while carrying Pandora on the bed and wait till she fell asleep and her work was done. Luna placed her at her crib and went to do some housework. When she was pregnant,Neville did all the housework so when she delivered,they discussed that the housework will do by Luna on Monday,Tuesday and Thursday. Neville will do it on Wednesday,Friday and Saturday. They did the housework together on Sunday. The baby was like an angel to Luna,she sleep much,she seldom cries,normally.

One night,Luna was at home alone with Pandora. They were laying comfortably on the couch while Luna was reading a book. Neville was out hanging out with Harry and Ron. Usually,Luna spend time with reading books,tidying the garden or even bake. Pandora seems to be a little nervous and tense,she kept looking at the door. Luna noticed but she didn't care much,she thought Pandora might just be missing her dad. Right after a few moments,Pandora started crying. She cried out loudly and Luna immediately hugged her and pressed her gently into her arms. Usually,Pandora stopped crying but this time she didn't. Pandora still cried,Luna felt odd. She checked the diaper and she even tried to feed her. Pandora wasn't hungry or anything,Luna didn't know what to do,she can only carried her and walked around the house,telling her how she and Neville meet,what happened to the DA,how they confess in the war… Hearing the story between mom and dad calmed her down a lot,Pandora stopped crying and looked at Luna with those big grey blue eyes she got from Luna. In fact, she looked exactly like Luna,same eyes,same hair color. That even made Neville a bit upset about,he wondered why the daughter didn't looked like him. Luna comforted him and said "Maybe she'd be interested in plants and Herbology?" After that,every time when Neville was alone with Pandora,he talked about plants and Herbology,he even complained about school. Hearing all these little stories in life made Pandora really happy and she felt safe when she heard those,she started to close her eyes and entered her fantasies and dreams. This time,Luna didn't let go of her,she kept carrying her and gazing at Pandora's little,pretty face. Luna wondered "Did Pandora really looked that similar to me ?" While she was thinking about it,her husband finally came back home. Neville wanted to stroke Pandora but Luna stopped him. Luna used one arm to hold Pandora and she urged Neville to shower with her other arm. Luna practically pushed Neville to the bathroom. When he was finally done,he rushed to Pandora and hugged her gently. Luna grinned when she saw the happiness in his face that showed. He carried her for a while and put her back to her crib and headed back to their bed. Luna seemed to have something to tell him. They laid down and covered themselves under the large blanket. They positioned their usual sleeping position that Neville slung his arm around her waist and Luna rested her head on his chest. Luna didn't close her eyes,instead she was looking at Neville.

Luna "Nev ?"

Neville "Yes?"

Luna "Next week,I'm going be out town for three days. There will be a meeting about Quibblier and some other magazines."

Neville "I'm sure I'm gonna miss you. But what should we do with Pandora ?"

Luna "I thought it might be a great opportunity for you to learn to get along with her. You've already started your summer holiday,right ?"

Neville "You mean I took care of her all by myself?I can't."

Luna "So you should learn."

Neville "Alright."

Luna had already closed her eyes but Neville can't,he was nervous about being a good father. He was courage by Luna so he started to feel he can handle it when Luna was around. Neville can have a great time with Pandora and he can took good care of her when Luna was with them. He was excited that he can spend the whole day with her but he was a bit worried in the same time. He decided to have a good sleep so he can start learning how to take good care of Pandora tomorrow from the moment he opened his eyes. Suddenly,Luna got up and shook Neville's arm.

Luna "Neville ? Are you asleep?"

Neville slowly opened his eyes and smiled helplessly.

Neville "What ?"

Luna "I'm hungry."

Neville "What do you want ?"

Luna "Pudding."

Neville "That's not healthy for you."

Luna "Please..."

She looked at Neville with an innocent face and she shook Neville hand. That look always made Neville do literally everything.

Neville "Alright."

After saying that, he got off bed and went downstairs to the kitchen. When he was in the kitchen,he found out there weren't any pudding at home. He want to go upstairs and tell her she can't pudding tonight. On second thought,he didn't want to disappoint her so he opened the fridge and took some ingredients out. Luna heard some sounds from downstairs so she went down. Luna found out that he was going to make pudding for her. She smiled to him and she sat on the dining table and simply looked at him. Neville got some flour on his face so Luna wiped it away for him. After doing that,she tip toed and kissed Neville on the lips. When she pull off,Neville hold her chin and leaned down to kiss her. It was just a simple, light kiss. When they pull their lips away,Neville held her hand and said "Come,let's wait for the pudding."

They sat on the couch and Neville let her laid comfortably, he messaged Luna's shoulder for a while. Luna turned her head and asked Neville.

Luna "Aren't you tired ?"

Neville "Not at all."

Luna "Why did you think that you can't be a good father?"

She turned her head around and placed her hand on Neville's hand. Luna turned Neville's back against her and started to message his shoulder and back.

Neville "Well…I…I don't know how to be a good father?"

Luna "What is your standard of being a good father?"

Neville "I guess,love and care their children?"

Luna "That's right. I know you love and care so much Pandora,that's enough."

Neville "But I don't know how to take care or get along with her?"

Luna "Neither do I."

Neville "But you have been taking care of her so good all these time."

Luna "That's Because I learn to get along with her everyday."

Neville "I'm just worrying."

Luna "And it is totally nonsense. You just need to learn with me."

Neville "Thanks Luna."

Neville looked at the clock and found out it's time that the pudding was ready. Neville went to the kitchen and took the pudding out. He took a fork and a cup of warm water for her and put it on the couch. Luna started eating it but when she saw Neville weren't eating it,she held his chin and fed him. Luna smiled warmly and asked.

Luna "Do you think I'm fat ?"

In fact,Luna was a little bit fatter before she was pregnant, she only gained a little bit weight. Sometimes she felt a bit guilt when she ate. Neville knew that,but he didn't think she was fat at all. He knew that she was a bit worried about it since she didn't eat so many sweets or dessert after she gave birth to Pandora.

Neville "Not at all. Why did you think that way ?"

Luna "I think I'm fat."

Neville "Never think that way. You are pretty no matter what."

Luna "Thanks Neville."

They washed the plate and the fork,after that they went to bed again. Before they close their eyes,Luna kissed Neville on his cheek for a goodnight kiss. After that,she whispered "Good night." When she was about to close her eyes,Neville leaned a bit closer and kissed her on the lips. He stroke Luna's face while kissing her. Then he whispered to her softly "Goodnight." Then he slung his arm around Luna's waist and closed his eyes and really fell asleep.


	10. Love and baby(Neville)

When Neville opened his eyes that morning,the first thing that he thought of was learning how to take care Pandora. He saw Luna was still sleeping beside him. Neville took off his hand that was on Luna's waist and headed off to brush his teeth. He went down to the kitchen to make breakfast for both of them. By the time he finished making it,Luna came down and walked straight towards her husband. She tip toed and kissed his cheek like always. That small action always melted Neville's heart. When they finished the breakfast,Luna went back to their bedroom to check on Pandora like usual. Neville followed her to see what's Luna going to do. He saw Luna was carrying Pandora and smiled happily. Luna was a bit shocked when she saw Neville was also in the room. She smiled warmly at him and said

"Turn around."

Neville felt odd "Why ?"

Luna giggled and said it softly "Because I'm gonna fed her."

Neville "Oh,I see."

After that,he sat on the bed and turned his back against Luna. After she finished feeding Pandora and put her clothes back,she hugged Neville from the back and rest her head on his shoulder. Luna whispered into his ear

"Now I'm done."

Neville blushed softly. He turned his head a bit to look at her but before he could realize,Luna had pressed her lips on his. They smiled warmly and gazed at each other after that light kiss.

Then Neville were starting to learn how to take care of Pandora by himself. Usually,Luna would took care Pandora with him, she would be the one that changed her diaper and Neville usually just stand aside and assisted Luna but this time,Neville was the one that changes her diaper and Luna just stand aside.

Neville "Is this right ?"

Luna "You should put it in here."

Neville "Like this ?"

Luna "Yeah,you started to get the hang of it."

Neville "Is it done ?"

Luna "Not quite,you need to clean up this mess."

Neville smiled at his wife,although she sound seriously,it was still very gentle. It's like the the good old times when she taught him how to do the spells. Back at the DA,it was Luna the main reason he learned how to stun. Anyway they tidied up the things together and Luna told him some stuff about Pandora.

Luna "She'll be hungry around 12,4 and 8. If she woke up at the middle of the night,see if she's hungry or if she need to change her diaper. Otherwise,lay down and put her on your chest. I've tried that many times and it worked every time."

Neville "Alright. I can do that."

After that,Luna went upstairs to pack her stuff for that trip. Luna always missed something that was important such as money or socks,Neville always checked for her. This time,they packed together. Before Luna close the suitcase, Neville packed a sweater in it. That confused Luna, because it was May by that time and it was kind of hot.

Luna "Why did you put sweater in it?"

Neville "If you felt cold,you can wear it."

Luna "But it's May."

Neville "Just in case,I don't want you to be sick."

Luna "Alright."

After that,Luna started work. She sat on a couch and started reading those letters. In the same time,Neville was still inside the bedroom. He was gazing at Pandora. She was asleep inside her crib. Pandora smiled while she was sleeping,just like Luna. That scene memorise Neville of how Luna sleepwalk in the past. Suddenly,Pandora woke up and started crying. Neville lift her up and hugged her gently,he placed her around his arm and smiled at her.

Neville "Shh…mum is working…"

He comforted her, after that Pandora stopped crying. She just looked at Neville. After that he checked if she need anything, when Luna heard crying,she went upstairs immediately but after she saw the scene that Neville successfully calm Pandora down made her felt relieved. Luna grinned and left the room. She thought it might be a great opportunity for them to stay alone.

Soon,Luna was leaving. Before she left the house,she told Neville something that must be remembered. After that, she left. Neville was carrying Pandora and whispered to her "Mum left,it's only two of us." After that,he placed her on the couch lightly and sat beside her. Neville wondered what should talk about so he decided to start with something that he was interested in.

Neville "Do you want to hear about plants?"

Pandora just gazed at him with her big eyes. Seems to be a little bit interested. So Neville continued.

"Well,there are a lot of different plants and each plants can have different use. Such as…"

Neville kept talking about plants for the whole afternoon. By time passed,Pandora fell asleep. She slowly closed her eyes and smiled warmly while she was sleeping. Neville brought her back to her crib and covered her with the small blanket. He looked at her while she was sleeping for a long time. Neville imagined what will she look like when she grown up. Will she look just like Luna? Thinking about that,she always reminded him of Luna. He smiled every time when he thought of it. After that,he went to do the housework. He mopped the floor and did the laundry. While he was doing all of those and still kept an eye on Pandora,he felt exhausted. Neville started to wonder how Luna manage to do all of those things and make it seems so easy. In the meantime,Neville knew he need to do more housework for Luna when she's back. It was exhausting for someone to all these,Luna even do it while working. Neville decided to share more housework with Luna so that she didn't need to do so much.

And about Luna,she was having a great time. She had met a lot of editors from around the world and they talked a lot about different topics. When she finished her dinner with Xenophilius,Luna went back to her suite. She finally can spent a quiet,peaceful night with herself. She had been expecting that since she heard the news that she were going out town,she missed the days that she was alone at night. Ever since she was married to Neville, she always have wonderful time with him. Although she like to be with him,Luna still wanted to have some time alone. Luna read books and just resting,suddenly she thought of if Pandora was well. Luna worrying that if she was crying and Neville can't comfort her or if she's hungry. Luna missed them. She closed her eyes and fell asleep on that big comfy bed,she covered herself in layers of blankets but Luna still felt cold. She missed when Neville rapped his arm around her when they sleep. Luna enjoyed and loved her work but she also loved her family. She just hoped everything went well at home when she's out.

Soon,three days passed and Neville brought Pandora with him and they drove to the station,waiting to pick Luna up. Neville was carrying Pandora and they waited for her on the platform. When Luna came out from the train,there was a man behind her. When Neville saw that men, he stood up straight and walked directly to him.

Neville "Good evening,sir."

That men giggled just like Luna but in a more male way "Don't be so nervous, Neville." While saying that,he placed his hand on Neville's shoulder and when he saw the baby he was carrying. That men was surprised.

"That was my grandchild? She's lovely. What's her name?" Luna giggled and said "Dad,her name is Pandora." Xenophilius was surprised and shocked "Why… what…I mean?"

Neville "Yes,she was named by Luna's mother,Mrs Lovegood."

Xenophilius's eyes were a bit wet,he wiped it away and sighed "Thank you."

Anyway,they were having a family dinner with Xenophilius. They just have a great time and when they finished,they had a bit walk along the street. Xenophilius was carrying Pandora while on the road and Luna was walking with Neville. They grabbed each other's hand and they had a bit chitchat.

Neville "I missed you so much."

Luna "Me too,did anything happened to Pandora?"

Neville "Nothing. I actually took good care of her. I think I really am a good father."

Luna smiled warmly and said "Told you."


End file.
